Caged
by LadySeradeRETURNS
Summary: Months earlier, secrets of Hermione's were revealed and now Sirius has come to his senses. By a twist of fate, the couple meets again to finish some buisness.


_A/N - Hello readers! I have not given up on ANY of my fanfiction, it's only due to finals and school this semester that I've been tied down. To celebrate the end of term, I was inspired one night before falling asleep. I hope you enjoy. It IS completed._

The fall evening had turned slightly chilly in the air. The few select trees that were in the common area blew only enough that one or two weak leaves would let go of their home base. Catching a good wave of spiced air, the few leaves scraped along the sidewalks of the SoHo district of London.

In the busy streets and walks, headlights were seen in the distant, trying to make their way through the crowded areas where muggles walked in drunken stupors. Laughter filled the air as they would come and go from the well-hidden nightclubs down alleyways and corridors. Signs withered away from their iron hinges, as they swung with force after muggle after muggle tested their ability to jump and take a hit at it. Friends behind them bellowed with laughter as one or two of them proved to be beyond their drinking capacities and fall to a crumbling heap on the broken sidewalk.

One particular club, Caged, as it was referred to from the withered sign on the street, was the most hidden of the bunch. Only one of the three girls walking down the deserted alley, in their clicking heels, could find it. She'd been there before, a long time a go, when she and Ron gave it a go when Harry was sick.

Hermione Granger, now twenty-two, was a grown woman well into her own. She'd blossomed into a beautiful tall woman with long brown hair in controlled curls that touched the small of her back. Her smile would melt anyone's heart, leaving men confused with wanting to either take her home to be naughty or to take her home to their mother and marry. She walked the fine line between the two, now with confidence in her own skin and mind. But, she had yet to find that one person that could tame that wild mind of hers. Now an established Auror alongside her best friend, Harry, she knew how to feel out the good wizards as well as the bad and tended to use these tricks on her future dates.

Tonight, Hermione was out on the town with her two muggle cousins, Abby and Viv. Both pretty blondes, built the same as Hermione, but born without the gifts of a witch. They shared Hermione's secret and understood her world, but tonight the girls wanted to take her away from what she was used to.

However, it was Hermione that made the suggestion that they go to a club that was hidden by muggles, but muggle friendly when accompanied by a witch or wizard. Caged was kind of a neutral ground and Hermione knew it was just the place to go after a night of muggle club hopping. At least this place, she knew, was going to send her cousins reeling, and it was to be their first time in an enchanted place.

"Hermione, really, no one else is going this way and I'm getting a bit freaked," the redhead said, wrapping her arms around her body as she felt a chill creeping over skin. The dark alley that their cousin had taken them down was clearly off the beaten path and it didn't look like many police officers went this way too often.

"Viv, I'm telling you, I'm right. It's this way." Hermione answered her cousin in sort of a singsong voice, knowing that all the signs around her were definite enchantments guarding the entrance. She looked to her right and saw a tubby tabby cat curled up on top of a stack of crates. Hermione watched the cat as they passed it and caught it wink at her. A friendly feeling set inside her, knowing that she was in the direction to the club. Without explaining it, she knew that the cat was a bouncer in an animagus form.

"Viv, you have no sense of adventure anyway. I'm sure Hermione won't lead us in the wrong direction." The other cousin, Abby whispered slightly nervous, but not wanting to show her fear, "She can protect us, if need be."

Viv gave her sister a sharp look, not a happy one, but a look.

Their clicking heels on the cement seemed to be their only company as doors down the alley were broken and on their last hinges, giving the obvious sign of being deserted for quite sometime. Drips from the rusty gutters filled the broken windowsills, echoing each drop into the puddle below.

As they neared the end of the alleyway, Viv started to panic. She grabbed her sister's arm, looking frantically about the dead end, preparing to use her sister for a shield if the time came. Hermione threw a grin back to her cousins as she approached an old barrel that looked rotted and probably stood as a home to most of the rats in the alley.

"This is it, come take my hand." Hermione said, assuring her cousins that they were in the right place.

"Um, that's just a barrel…surely the club isn't in there-" Abby said, giving her sister, Viv a look, that maybe she was right after all.

"-Of course it's not in there! It's a portkey. Take my hand. You'll just have to trust me." She added, offering her hand and ready for her cousins to take hold before touching the beaten down barrel.

The two girls took each other's hand and then took hold of Hermione's.

For a few seconds the girls screamed at the dizzying sensation they felt as they were transported to the entry of the club. With the fog, dark lights and amazing electronic music, they knew that Hermione had taken them to the right place.

The cousins' eyes widened at the scene before them. Floating candles and lightning bolts filled the ceiling above them, as dripping wax lined the walls giving a gothic feel about the place. Plush chairs and benches lined the dance floor walls, with occupants filling them up in private pairs or small groups. The cousins' eyes widened more when they saw that the dance floor was made of water and people were dancing on it!

Abby, quite aggressively, tapped her cousin. She was quite taken with the dance floor and wondered how it could be that no one was falling in. Hermione followed her eyes to her interest and smiled, "Oh, it's enchanted. Don't worry, you won't fall in."

"Hermione Granger, is that you?" a fresh Scottish voice asked from behind the wooden counter that had various signatures on it, documenting "who was there". Dressed in a button up short-sleeved shirt and thin necktie, he scratched his brow where his piercing was. His eyes sparkled with a memory of the girl, and with those freckles, no one could mistake him.

"Seamus?" she smiled with a light laugh, "What are you doing here? It's good to see you!" She reached over the counter to give the former classmate a hug.

"Me older brother owns the place and I got a part time job here. You won't believe how many former Hogwarts students I see this way. It's really a great gig! No Harry or Ron?" he asked, pleased to see a fellow Gryffindor.

She smiled and shook her head, her long curls falling in front of her shoulders, "No, not tonight. I'm out with my cousins. Seamus, this is Viv and Abby." While they shook hands, she mouthed "muggles" to him and he gave her wink that understood the code.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet Hermione's family. Go and enjoy yourself, but be sure to say good-bye when you leave." Seamus said, giving the bouncer at the next door a wave.

"What about the cover?"

"It's on me, tonight. Go and have fun. Barney let these ladies through and introduce them to Rob at the bar. Make sure he takes good care of my friends." And he gave another wink to Hermione as she passed through, waving him a thank you.

"Thanks!" Viv said, now feeling quite comfortable with the place she had been brought to. However, she'll be sure to ask Hermione about an escort back to the main street when they leave, since her cousin was so popular here and the alleyway was not a good friend of hers.

The girls ventured further into the club, with eyes the size of saucers as if they had just walked in to Santa's workshop. Various floating platforms with amateur dancers were around them, grinding to the electronic music that filled the air. The ceiling about them had now turned clear with a million stars twinkling, creating a soft strobe effect around the bar. The witches looked like witches, the cousins thought, wondering whom, amongst these people were like them, muggles, as Hermione called them.

They finally made it to the bar and Barney introduced them to Rob, the bartender. A tall, handsome man, probably in his late forties, gave the ladies a wink as his multi-colored short hair fell into his eyes. His arms were covered with tattoos that seemed to change every few seconds into a live action scene before him, depending on his mood. The scene on his arm at the moment was of a mermaid sitting on a rock, watching the ocean.

Abby's eyes fixated on his moving tattoo and couldn't believe what she was watching, "Wow. That's pretty hot!"

Rob chuckled, obviously catching Abby to be a muggle and leaned in closer to speak to her privately. Hermione engaged Viv in light conversation about a certain young man dancing solo on the dance floor, but Viv was apparently more taken with the dance floor, rather than the handsome boy dancing on top of it.

Abby was ordering drinks for the trio as she flirted and was overjoyed that their cousin had decided to introduce them to this new world. As Rob turned his back to mix the Cosmopolitans, a typical muggle drink, Abby grabbed her cousin by the arm, nearly causing Hermione to lose her "We're coming back here next week!" she shouted, eyes on Rob and his tattoos. They seemed to be giving her show all on their own.

Hermione laughed, quite used to this kind of reaction, sometimes with other wizards, "We'll see…if you behave!" giving a gesture towards the bartender who had now made his way to the other side of the bar to tend to other customers.

The girls shared in a laugh and decided to venture out towards the enchanted dance floor. All around them the music filled every place of it, and seemed to react with the way most people were on the enchanted dance floor. When it was crowded, it'd play something fast for a bit and then slow down, as if to give it's dancers a bit of a breather, throwing in a slower song if there were more couples out hiding in dark corridors. Wizards and witches alike were out on the prowl and many young wizards came along to feast upon the pretty trio. Hermione seemed to be able to read each and every one of them that sauntered past, being an Auror had its advantages. When a guy would come over to take his chances, Hermione would quickly decide whether he was worth the dance, or not worth the air they breathed. One after another, the hungry wolves tried to feed on them, trying to pass Hermione's test.

One wizard came over to Hermione asking about her cousins, "Are your friends muggles?"

She nodded and the wizard went back to his buddies to relay the word. Soon after, the first wizard introduced himself properly, passing Hermione's test and brought along his muggle friends to dance with, since they, too, were feeling a bit out of place.

The young wizard took a quick liking to Hermione and asked the standard questions if she'd been there before, liked the place and if she was single. Standard questions to be asked in the atmosphere and whether you had the gifts or not, the "scene" was all the same. Hermione felt the wizard tighten his grip around her waist, trying desperately to pull her closer, and she didn't have the slight bit of interest in him. Typical collared shirt, jeans, Converse shoes, and all signs of "no-effort" in Hermione's opinion. Boys like that were just that, boys. Hermione's longed for a man. A man that wasn't someone she may have attended Hogwarts with, a man she could possibly work with, someone with a history. Not this boy who had moved in so fast to kiss her, that she nearly caught it had she not turned her head just in time. Memories of Cormac MacLaggen her sixth year started to haunt her, the way this wizard was feeling her up.

Viv, who was still more interested in watching her feet dance over the enchanted water beneath her, felt a quick tug from her sister and the three bailed Hermione out from the slimy wizard.

As they reached the bar panting and laughing, Hermione grabbed a napkin and dabbed the perspiration from her brow. She thanked her cousins eagerly and asked for more drinks. She asked the bartender, Rob for her small purse that he kept behind the counter for her and opened her compact to touch up her make-up. Using it so she wouldn't have to turn around, she peered over her shoulder to see if the guys were still out there. She laughed when she caught a glimpse of them, already pursuing new women, and quickly shut it.

"These, ladies, are for you." Rob said, setting down three purple shots, topped with glitter, in front of them.

Abby saw that they seemed to be letting off a bit of steam, hesitant to even sniff it. It looked positively dangerous through her muggle eyes.

"What are these for?" Hermione asked, also curious to the mystery shots. She knew they weren't as toxic as they appeared to her cousins, but started to calm them down as she sensed burning questions beginning to rise.

"A guy on the other side of the bar sent them over. He said, give these to the pretty brunette and her two friends. So, I'm just following orders." Rob added, already preparing there second round of Cosmopolitans.

"Who sent these?" Hermione pushed. Certainly she wasn't going to take anything from just any stranger.

"He's gone the loo, but he'll be back, he said. And in case you got skeptical, he wanted me to add that he thinks these shots are, and he stressed this, IN ORDER." Rob left her with a wink and walked around the glass bar to other potential customers.

Upon hearing that, Hermione seized a glass and raised it to her lips. In order? By those words, she knew it was someone she knew and therefore, these drinks were, indeed, In Order. Someone she was close to who knew all about the Order, but who?

Viv piped up, still a bit concerned, "What the hell does that mean?" but not enough to veer her interests, "Can I still drink it?"

The music changed to something muggle known and she nodded, taking the shot hard. She felt the liquid go down smooth, warming her insides and then finally leaving her with a slight shudder. Slamming the glass back down on the counter, her instincts caused her to grab her cousins' arms and drag them back onto the dance floor to burn off the alcohol as it tingled her insides. Hermione threw her arms in the air, as if beginning a traditional tribal dance, but it was obviously the shot talking and her cousins followed her lead, yelling, laughing and dancing at the same time.

In the corner of the club, past the bar and around the last pillar stood a figure with a dark set of eyes that watched the trio of ladies dance. The way their bodies would entice the men and women all around them causing a slight sensation amongst the onlookers. He watched how they tore themselves from wizard after wizard, teasing them and leaving a trail of forgotten men. When he sent the shots over to them, he knew that Hermione would be skeptical about who sent them, and only a trusting clue would persuade her. She was not a dumb girl by any means; she was the brightest witch he had ever met. She was also the most beautiful, the most enchanting, the most exquisite woman he'd ever met.

The one time shy girl with bushy hair had blossomed to that of a swan and she had mastered her bewitching skills with flying colors and awards. Many have failed where, so easily, Hermione had conquered. Finding herself these last few years had done her well, discovering her inner witch, finding her confidence and knowing where her loyalties lie were just a few characteristics of a great one. Maybe not The great one, but His great one, at least. She was a changed girl, from his first meeting her.

The man leaned against the wall, his dark layered hair just touching his shoulders as he raised his chin just enough to see past the bar onto the dance floor. He stood wearing a fitting sweater that accented his firm form, both slim and strong, while his boot-cut pants accented a firm ass and strong thighs, completing the mystique with his dark dulled boots he wore because of his motorcycle. Out of habit, his fingers reached up to smooth out the line of course hair that accented his strong jaw line and upper lip. He then ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Watching the girls dance, he waited for his moment to pounce as he stalked his prey. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes for a brief second to catch his wrongful thoughts. He corrected that he was not stalking her and she was in no way his prey. She was his godson's best friend and a friend to him as well. Only, it was just recently that a moment at Grimmauld Place when he had caught her with eyes fixed on him. He was throwing a football (American style) back and forth with Harry in the backyard. Hermione had come home with Harry a few months ago, ready for a night of a small homecoming with some Order members.

Catching a women staring at him wasn't anything different to what he was used to. Having been cleared of all charges, being raised to somewhat of celebrity status and having Harry as a godson did have it's advantages. He was already seeing a fair share of women, both Hermione's age and a few years older than Hermione. He hadn't gone out with any proper women his age, mostly because mentally he just wasn't there with them, so dating younger women was what he was good at, and it worked.

So, seeing a pretty girl looking his way was normal, until the small voice in his head helped him realize that the girl was, Hermione. She appeared to be lost in a gaze and when Sirius called to her, she turned away, slightly embarrassed.

After dinner and after quite a few drinks, the rest of the house decided to go to bed, except for Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had talked Sirius into staying up, to further explore her theories of the Dark Arts, and knew he would be up for a debate. As their discussion went on, it ventured further into an immature drinking contest that Hermione had instigated and suddenly the Dark Arts didn't matter as much.

"Hermione, you've impressed me, okay. Stop now, while you can still form vowels." Sirius barked with laughter, his hazy mind in whirl and two hands planted firmly on the table to stop the room from spinning around him. Hermione vowed to out drink Sirius, which was a dangerous bet to begin with, and prove to the house that she was no lightweight.

Hermione appeared to be at least, half levelheaded enough at this point to retaliated with, "Sirius Black, I'm not done. But, if you are, then I understand completely. I promise not to tell the rest of the house that you quit…."

Sirius raised a brow, waiting for the drunken punch line.

"Well, I won't tell them until breakfast anyway! Then I'll tell the whole house!" she cackled, nearly falling off her chair, but pleased with her joke all the same.

Sirius's reflexes were just as quick and he immediately stood up to catch her. He grabbed the girl under her arms and ended the game as he hoisted her up in a standing position. He turned her around to face him, so he talk to her for a minute and tell her what he was about to do. She felt his protective arms circle around her and she looked up into his trusting face and smiled. Maybe she saw him, maybe she saw two of him, but whatever it was she seemed to have found comfort. She traced her hands over his chest, allowing her fingers to get lost in the folds of his shirt. Her hands clutched the fabric with every bit of passion she had running through her, as if her life depended on him. Her smile faded into something Sirius had never seen on her before, something a bit more serious than she'd ever been towards him, something that was a need, a kind of want.

"Hermione, I think it's time for bed." He said, his spoken voice low and husky that it sent chills up her spine. He released his tight protective grip on her, quite certain she could stand on her own and relaxed his hands on the small of her back. He hadn't realized it, but he was holding her in such a way that he's held many women, when feeling himself fall into their enchantments.

Her eyes were deep and dark, her pupils dilated to a very dangerous level. Sirius had never seen this side of her and it excited and frightened him at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was in the right state of mind to handle the situation at the moment, but whatever it was, he quickly shut that state of mind out, curiously eager to where this was going.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she breathed, in a seductive erotic tone. Her pushed herself even closer to him, hoping he'd tighten his hold on her like he had, rather than be so relaxed.

Hermione then realized what it was that had come over her. His body was so warm and calming that she could see why he held a reputation. He was a charmer, a ladies' man, and by pathetically pushing herself onto him, she was proving his talents. She had completely fallen for him and knew that by lieu of a drinking contest, would it be the only way he'd look at her past being Harry's best friend.

"Hermione, you're trembling. Are you all right? Are you cold? Why are you trembling?" he asked, raising her hands over her arms and trying desperately to warm her up. She must have been absolutely frigid to be trembling so much.

She watched how his face fell to concern for her and the simple thing on her mind just slipped off her tongue, "You make me tremble."

Sirius froze. Her words caught him off guard and his hands stopped their mission. Suddenly, warming her up by his hands was not the way he wished to continue. Instead, his hands started to grip her arms a bit tighter, as if to help her come to her senses or to help him understand her a bit more clearly.

He tilted his head a little, trying to keep the hair from his eyes and was about to say something rather intelligent, but instead he simply asked, "Do I frighten you, Hermione?"

He couldn't believe that's what he asked. The way the room seemed to get smaller and smaller with them in the middle was creating such an awkward moment, that for the first time with a woman, he was a bit unsure how to go on. The man who had seemed to have everything at his disposal, money, looks, confidence all seemed to be coming back around. It hadn't all been worth it, if he did nothing but frighten people and certainly not someone as close to him as Hermione.

"No. You've never scared me." She confirmed. Her hands grasping to his shirt again, trying to feel anything of him that she could. She felt as if she was about to shatter and being in this state of mind, probably wasn't the best way to approach the subject with him. What was she thinking?

Letting out a big sigh, he nearly stuttered, "Come on, I'll help you walk." He tried to turn her body towards the kitchen door to make it easier to move, but she pressed against his chest in objection.

"Sirius, wait." She clung to him tighter, for fear she would lose him.

A slight butterfly in his stomach warned him not to look back into her eyes and stared off into space for a few seconds to avoid doing so. He knew that he'd be lost and probably press on; doing something he was sure he'd regret doing. Well, not regret, just know that she would probably hate him, tell Harry, have Harry hate him, tell the rest of the Order and then be branded, as something he wasn't so sure would be worth the risk. No, he wasn't going to look at her.

But, by this point, she had made him weak.

"What, Hermione?" he asked, as his eyes retreated back to their deep soul searching on this young girl.

When his eyes fell back on her, she felt her insides begin to churn and knew it wasn't the firewhisky. She paused for a moment, her lips just inches from his, and took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Sirius," she averted her eyes and focused on the window behind them. She knew he was watching her, she had wanted him to, but now she was so nervous she nearly got lost in her own thoughts, "If I was not so close to Harry, would you consider me?"

Sirius had caught his breath in his throat. Did she just ask? Was it the same thing he had thought about running through her mind as well? Surely, it was the whisky talking, but why did she ask it? In everyone's drunken haze, the subconscious usually prevails and honesty is in its top form. How was he to answer? Would he tell the truth or would he lie to her to save both of them from the moment? The latter lost.

He spoke without thinking, and just when he was about to lie, his mouth answered for him, "Yes." Damn. Was he going to have to do some damage control after this? Surely, just answering a question like that wouldn't cause much trouble.

Her eyes met his again and she found strength when she was being honest, "Would you consider me, even if I was close to Harry?" her question more of a whisper this time.

That was the damage control question. If he answered honestly, this could potentially do some damage in the morning, if she remembered it. But, maybe she wouldn't remember. Maybe…

"Yes." Damn! He answered again, without thinking.

She smiled a light grin and wanted so desperately to kiss him, but now was not the moment. She had had far too much to drink, as did he, and what was best for the two of them was that they say good night, right then.

"Then, help me up the stairs and we'll continue this conversation in the morning." She said, quite sweetly for someone who had been so full of passion, want and need only seconds before.

Sirius fluttered his eyes a bit, not sure if he had heard this right, as it sounded so foreign to him. A conversation like this usually continued with further declarations of feelings or promises not intended to keep and a grand finale in the bedroom. But, then, as he thought to himself and her words settled in, he remembered that this was Hermione. Levelheaded, though quite drunk, Hermione. She had yet to let him down and why now, even after burning questions had been answered, would she act irresponsible. He helped her up the stairs and without even a kiss on the cheek, said good night outside of her bedroom.

Sirius entered his own room, his head swimming in whisky and strange romantic thoughts of Hermione. Had he been capable of thinking of the young Miss Granger in such an inappropriate light? It was only a fleeting thought when he first met her at thirteen, wondering if his own godson, practically his son, had thought of her. Years later, he discovered that to be a big no. Harry never fancied her because, she was just a friend to him and, "not his type", he'd say. She wasn't Sirius's type, either, he thought to himself. But, then again, maybe she was something of what he needed. Someone who wasn't like the others and for the first time was hard to get.

Sirius managed to get his shirt over his head, holding it for a few extra moments. He seemed to be dwelling on thoughts of the young girl holding on to it for support. As if he was all that mattered to him. He shook his head a bit and tossed it on the floor. Part of him was trying to forget about the moment, even for a few seconds, as he passed out in his bed – alone.

The morning, which was only hours away, crept into Sirius's room. Starting with covering the furnace, then crawling over the rug, then pouring over the comforter and finally laying upon the breathing corpse that lay on top of the covers. The occupant in the bed let out a light groan as the beams hit his face, revealing something resembling that of a dark angel in slumber. A light tap on the door alerted him that someone dared to enter the cave of hang over and with a light flick of the wrist, opened the door from lying on his back, peeking through his bangs to see who it was.

The woman that had invaded his previous night's dreams stuck her head through the gap, whispering, "Sirius? Are you sort of awake?"

At the sound of the heavenly voice, he managed to open his eyes further and lift his body, still clad only in pants he had neglected to take off the night before. His sleeping oblivion claiming him before he could muster up the energy to remove them. He lifted himself high enough to lean on his elbows, creating a slight ripple effect over his taut stomach.

Hermione pushed herself further into his bedroom, leaving the door cracked only an inch or so. She quietly tiptoed closer to his bed, already dressed for the day in jeans and jumper. After a night of heavy drinking, she still looked bright and heavenly.

She watched as his eyes slowly opened, still with heavy eyelids, and a let a small smile pass over his lips. He must have looked a wreck, he thought to himself, but she was still coming closer and closer to him. Hermione did all she could not to stare at his firm physique too much, trying to focus on his face, which was just as handsome first thing in the morning.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and took a quick glance back at the door. Her eyes returned to him and she finally allowed herself a once-over, now being so close to his half naked body. She held her breath for a few moments to take him in, hoping with all her heart that he remembered what they talked about the night before.

Just having Hermione so close to him made his blood boil and even with his hazy mind, he could have easily taken her right then and there – jumper and all.

"I have to go now, but-" she started.

"What time is it?" he interrupted, frantically looking about the room, trying to remember where his clock was.

"It's almost one and I have to go home first, before going in to work tonight. We got a lead and Harry and I have been recruited to follow-up on it."

"But, we were going to talk." He whispered, half out of his mind for being the first one to bring up. He knew that by just her being in his room that she had definitely remembered their drunken conversation last night.

Her eyes fell to the floor for a moment, trying to conceal the fluttering feeling inside of her that he did remember the night before, "I know, but we're going to have to put it off for now." She smiled looking back at him, "Thank you," she started, "for clearing up a few things for me."

"If I said too much-"

"No, you said plenty. You answered a few of my childish questions." She whispered, trying to turn her attention towards the detail of his dark green sheets, rather than the button on his pants.

Sirius didn't quite understand what she meant by that. His gut feeling told him that she was already retreating from what she had told him. Was she already rejecting him, before they even got started? He followed her gaze, noticing that she was no longer focusing on him. He began to grow a bit concerned and needed to get through to her. It wasn't possible that she would come and lead him on, only to walk away teasing him. Then his own thoughts sunk in. Didn't he do that? Didn't he used to do that when he was younger, careful to not think of anyone else but himself?

The truth began to hurt. And Hermione was the one that helped him realize this.

He saw that her hand was resting by her side and he too the opportunity to touch her. He lifted her hand up into his and shifted his whole body to face her, "Now, answer one of my questions." He began, his voice dipping quite seductively for her and he pressed her open palm against his lips.

Hermione's mouth gaped just slightly as the sound of the rustling sheets was exciting her.

He caught the light flutter of her eyes and the look on her face was priceless, almost nervous, and finished, "Would you ever consider me?"

Her heart jumped into her throat. This was Sirius Black, she kept telling herself. It's what he's good at. Even though she'd had a crush on him since he came back from the Veil, this was still the man with the reputation of a gigolo. But, it was she who had opened Pandora's box and now she was going to have to answer for it. She had put herself right where she'd wanted to be for so long, and now that she was there, she was frightful with how to go on, if she could go on.

"Definitely." She spoke, thinking first, acting second, and cringing third.

After he revealed the small smile that was hindering behind his own question, her hand on his lips curved to hold his cheek. His sharp jaw line that was accented with a line of course hair that framed his face and mouth. It made him look dark, and potentially dangerous, but only Sirius would have a bark worse than his bite.

"Then why don't you go home to think about things and then I'll find you later?" he suggested, knowing that she should probably mull a few things over in her mind, before she decided to get involved with an older man.

Her heart fell on his words, saddened that he wasn't willing to jump at it now, "I don't need to think anything over. I've thought about it for too long. I think it's you that needs to think it over. If you don't find me in time, then I'll know what you decided and we'll go on being friends and the meetings here will be completely platonic."

He couldn't help but be absolutely smitten with this young creature sitting next to him. Her young mind was ready to take a chance, but like always, it was she that was right. He did need to think. Was he mentally prepared to start something with someone he'd known for so long, from such a young age? Who was he kidding? Mentally, he was no older than she was, just physically, and the way he had taken care of himself, he easily matched up to men half his age. But, Hermione was right; he did need to think about what he agreed to.

"You find me, when you're ready." She whispered and leaned in to kiss his shadowed cheek. Her lips lingered on his skin for a few extra moments, desperately trying not to push further down to his lips that seemed to be crying for her like a tempting dessert.

He sighed, savoring the touch of her lips and fought the urge not to pull her face closer. She was right. She was always right. Hermione pulled away from him and got up to go to the door. She flashed one more look at him and waved good-bye.

For at least a full two minutes, Sirius watched the door, as if hoping she'd come back in and stay with him. But, as his eyes fell to the spot next to him she had just vacated, he remembered that she was right. His hand ran over the sheets, feeling they were still warm and the fragrant smell of her perfume still filled his senses. Sirius fell back down on the bed, allowing himself to retreat back into his dark oblivion and back into his dreams, now to be plagued with her image.

Now, months have passed and as if it were destiny, he saw her again, of all places to meet her. Sirius smiled, half ashamed that she had so much power over him to make him feel the way he did, when thoughts returned to her. She danced in the club with her two other friends without a care in the world. He watched the men around her, but she didn't seem too interested in them and would otherwise turn back to her friends to dance. Sirius's heightened senses could feel how others around her reacted. She was definitely the brightest witch of her age by being able to bewitch the men all around her, without even trying. He could feel the men around her turning their interests towards her, watching the way she'd dance, the way she'd laugh, the way her eyes would close when a part of the music would take her away. Sirius had become one of those bewitched men, but he'd been one since she asked him if he'd consider her. Of course he would. He'd be mental if he didn't, but mental if he did at the same time.

Enough time had passed and Sirius Black had done his thinking. He vowed not to break this girl's heart, if she'd still have him, and he vowed to take on all the pain if they were to split up. If they "were" to, he said to himself. He spoke indefinitely, which may or may not have been fate's way of telling him what to do.

Sirius saw her begin to lose herself in another trance of music, and he moved forward from his hiding spot. He passed many people in order to get to her, but they didn't exist. The bartender waved his way as Sirius gave him a subtle nod of thanks.

"The girls loved it, mate. Friends of theirs?" Rob shouted over the music, tossing a glass and bottle into the air, not catching them, but leaving them suspended above him to fill more glasses he tossed up.

"Just the brunette's." he shouted back, trying to hide behind the other dancers as he made his way onto the dance floor.

The cousins saw Sirius creeping closer and closer, and they couldn't take their eyes off of him. Infact, the girls were quite taken with the dark stranger who had put a finger to his lips to silent them. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, catching her off guard.

She broke out of her latest trance to put her hands over the person that had pulled her close. When she heard him whisper in her ear, she froze, causing her heart to begin thumping.

"You're not just the brightest, but the most beautiful witch of your age," he purred, playfully nipping at her earlobe.

Her eyes flew open and immediately she spun around to see her captor, "Sirius!" She threw herself into his arms for a hug, letting him hold her for a full minute, before pulling away. She left a lingering kiss on his cheek as she confirmed, "It was you, wasn't it? I should have known it would be you. It's…it's," she stuttered, quite taken by him being even more handsome under these dance lights. Her thoughts went back to the last time she saw him that morning when they said, good-bye, "It's really good to see you." She managed to finally get out.

"You as well, Hermione." He let his smile fall into a grin, trying not to look so eager.

But, the two were still on the dance floor with everyone around them moving in rapid motion. Even though they felt like they were the only ones in the entire world, they still managed to hear Viv yelling to get their attention. Sirius was the first to turn his gaze to Hermione's friends and greeted them with a handsome smile.

"Hermione, who's the hottie?" Viv yelled over the music, still keeping a good rhythm, but still somewhat mesmerized with her cousin's friend.

Hermione shook her head, a bit embarrassed by her reaction and did some quick introductions for her cousins, "These are my cousins, Viv and Abby." And out of habit when introducing someone you're quite proud of, she grabbed Sirius's arm and finished, "This is my friend Sirius. He's Harry's godfather. You remember my best friend, Harry?"

"So, you're a wizard, too?" Abby asked, trying to engaged the handsome older man in any form of conversation that deemed somewhat decent.

Hermione tried not to be seen rolling her eyes at the pathetic attempt by her cousin and gave Sirius a look to forgive her for the ordeal.

Sirius caught it and answered her sweet cousin, "Yes, love, I'm a wizard. A pretty damn good one, as well. Only two others that might be better than I am and Hermione is the other; my godson being the first, of course." He glanced back over at Hermione on his last comment, watching the red flush back into her cheeks. He loved it when she blushed. No wizarding strobe light in the world could hide what color Hermione could turn when embarrassed.

The girls smiled in unison, more like gushed like teenagers and got on either side of him to thank him for the drinks. Sirius was ever the gentlemen and greeted her family with the up most respect, even if they tried flirting with him, mercifully. He would just smile and chuck it up, like normal. Old habits die hard. Hermione pulled him away to engage him in some quick paced dancing. She figured they would have to keep up with the crowd on the enchanted dance floor, if they intended to talk out there. Once his back was turned, her cousins gave her an approving look.

Hermione felt his hands snake around her waist and rest on the small of her bare back, thanks to the low riding pants she was wearing, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you. I'm just out for a drink." He answered coy.

"Did you…" she bit her lip, feeling the alcohol start to tingle her senses, slightly. Why was she always with alcohol when she tried to talk to him personally?

"Did I what?" he reminded her, trying to help catch her thought. He couldn't help but permanently fix a grin on his face as he encouraged her to continue.

Hermione found her thought, blushing again and finished her question, "Did you come alone?"

She took the bait, he thought, and she was going fishing something fierce, "Yes."

Sirius thought she looked a little relieved and noticed her bite the corner of her newly glossed lips.

"Did you?" he fished himself. Two can play with game, but he knew it was going to be a short game.

"No, I came with my cousins."

He leaned in closer, lifting her chin with his index finger and asked, "But are you alone?"

Bingo. She got it now. As her grin faded, she realized what he was getting at behind, quite literally, the smoke and mirrors. He was asking if she was ready to take him on, take a chance and eat her own words. He dropped her chin and waited for her answer, watching her with deep anticipation.

Hermione stilled, her mouth slightly opened, feeling her heart flutter inside her chest like a caged bird. All she could do was nod and then manage to mouth, "yes" between all the emotions she was quickly feeling.

Sirius grinned like a Cheshire cat and placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, letting his fingers graze a few curls that fell over her ears, "Good." he mouthed back. With this confirmation, he was finally able to assist in concluding some unfinished business they had started.

Abby and Viv watched a bit of their conversation and the next thing they saw was Sirius cradling their cousin's face and leaning in to kiss her the way they saw only in the movies. The sisters froze as they watched him touch her lips so delicately and waited for her to react. He kissed her so slow that time around them seemed to stop and it was the most magical thing they'd ever seen.

Abby leaned into her sister and said, "This is what it must be like when wizards and witches kiss."

Viv just stood there looking so forlorn and envious, "I wish I was a witch."

Hermione was finally fulfilling a long time fantasy and she was not going to get it wrong. As Sirius pressed against her lips gently, as if he was touching a fragile rose, he waited until she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. All the blood rushed to her head and just when Hermione didn't think the kiss could get better, he subtly slipped her the tongue.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt his hands slide to her waist. She pressed against him, forgetting the music and pace around them and heard nothing but her heartbeat in her ears. Finally tasting Sirius Black was like tasting a chocolate that was forbidden and she had no intention of ever stopping.

Sirius tasted her young lips with dangerous ferocity. He tried to hold back with all his might to not reveal the dark side of his lust so soon, but he just couldn't help it when she'd nibble his lip in just the right place that sent him reeling. Had she planned this? Had she known what it was in him that had forced him to react this way? As if she was an expert at Occlumency, she did things to him that caused passionate reactions within him. But, thinking back, he knew she'd never spend that much time with Professor Snape to take the lessons. Or had she? He shivered with the very thought of sharing any of this with that crooked nose bastard, complete with that greasy dark hair and ill tempered – Hermione! Hermione! He was kissing Hermione and he had to regain his senses.

Just when he had started to believe that Heaven had come and claimed him, she slowly pulled herself away, slowly opening her eyes for the first time since their union. Both of them were out of breath and absolutely lost in each other, they remembered two others watching them, if not anyone else. Hermione broke away and returned a little attention back to her cousins.

Both Viv and Abby, still stunned, smiled and began to slowly applaud. Thankfully, the music covered it up, but Hermione hid her embarrassment into Sirius's shoulder. Sirius smiled and opened his arms wide to hug the girls and take them back to the bar, with Hermione coming up in the rear, swimming in her thoughts.

She trailed behind the three in front of her, giggling and slightly embarrassed. She managed to catch a glimpse back to the front door where Seamus watched in absolute shock. The music was just too loud to hear him and she really wanted to join up with the others, but she was able to read his lips when he asked, "Sirius Black?"

Hermione smiled, averting her eyes and just shrugged. She really had nothing to say and she really didn't have a care in the world to start explaining it to people now. Seamus read her own look of surprise and started to laugh. He playfully shook his head and gestured her to keep enjoying herself.

Looking around her, she felt like everyone saw, but deep down she didn't care. Everyone was going about their own business, dancing in corners, music still filling the air, and candles still illuminating the sky with the occasional lightning bolt piercing the sky. Her world had stopped for a brief moment and now as she looked on at the bar towards her cousins and Sirius looking around for her, her world was going to now change.

She picked up her pace and joined her friends, wrapping her arms around Sirius as he ordered the group drinks. The moment, his cologne, the softness in his shirt, the way his hair brushed over her cheek as she leaned against him all seemed to be comfortable. This is what she wanted. This is what she always wanted. She just wasn't ready, not until now, anyway.

She leaned over Sirius's shoulder, her lips grazing the back of his ear just enough to make him shutter, and whispered, "Tonight, I'm coming home with you."

He smiled when he heard her and looked over to make sure the other girls were preoccupied. He tilted his head back to see Hermione's sweet face with the corner of his eye and added, "Yes, but then you're never going to leave Grimmauld Place, again." And he reached his hand up to give hers a tight squeeze.

A sign that things were all going to change now.


End file.
